Dandelion Communitea Cafe
This article is based on dining at Dandelion Communitea Cafe, an organic and vegan cafe located in downtown Orlando, FL. Location / Parking Dandelion is located in the Mills 50 area of downtown Orlando. They have their own lot connected to their entrance; there is also street parking and a large lot across from the establishment that may be used. There are no handicap designated parking spots. Entering Dandelion has a front and back entrance. They prefer customers to use the front entrance, next to the outdoor seating on the street side. Both entrances require walking up 2+ steps. Hours Dandelion is open 11am-10pm Monday-Saturday, and 11am-5pm on Sunday. They are closed July 4th, Labor Day, Thanksgiving, and Christmas, and have restricted hours Christmas Eve and New Years Eve. Ordering Offerings Dandelion is an all organic, all vegan (plant-based) cafe. They have an expansive iced & hot tea menu, as well as coffee and beer/wine offerings. Their food menu consists of appetizers (hummus, nachos, etc.), bowls & wraps consisting of a variety of vegan proteins with a vast amount of vegetables and house made dressing offerings, sandwiches, burritos, build-your-own options, and a kids menu. They cater to most allergy needs, but can not 100% guarantee absence of any allergen except animal products. Delivery If you would prefer to stay in, Dandelion offers delivery through Amazon Delivery (Prime members only) and Bite Squad. Both links can be accessed from dandelioncommunitea.com. Pickup You may also order for pickup directly on Dandelion's website. You will pay online with a card, and they will give you an estimated time that your food will be ready. Dining In If you choose to dine in, you will be at the registers directly upon entering through the front entrance. They will have stacks of food and tea menus for you to peruse, as well as a specials board behind the register counter. When you are ready, you may proceed to the register and tell the cashier what you would like. You may pay with cash or card. You will be given a stand with a number card attached to it to display at your table, so that employees know where to bring your food when it is ready. Dining Sitting Down Dandelion is self-seating. After you order and receive your number, you may sit in the large room directly in front of the register area, through an adjacent hallway in a smaller room, in a room with couches to the left of the second room, or outside in front of the restaurant. The rooms all have a similar, artsy ambience, with accommodations for different sized parties. Eating When your food is ready, an employee will bring it to you and take your number. Napkins will be available on each table; hot sauce, extra utensils, etc. can be found next to the registers. After you are finished, it is preferred that you throw out your trash next to the registers and put your dirty dishes in either of the large black bins stationed in the hallway between the main rooms. Events Dandelion hosts weekly events. Weekdays from 4-7pm, they have their 'happy hour' of discounted beer, wine, and appetizers. On Tuesday nights, they have an open mic night in their front outdoor area. On nights of full and new moons, they host drum circles in their outdoor area. Other particular events can be found on their website.